1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to data packing, data alignment, data tracking, and data retrieval for informative data printed in association with visible images.
2. Description of Related Art
Commercially available still-image digital cameras are now provided with the capability of recording added data, such as audio data, at substantially the same time as the image is made, permitting the photographer to create informative data associated with each image; e.g., subject, time, and place, camera settings, personal notes, and the like. Such audio data may be played back when viewing the images, either on the camera itself, through a dedicated data retrieval device, or simply through the audio system of a separate viewer, such as a television to which the camera is attached by appropriate cabling. Exemplary systems are described by the Kodak company in European Patent Application no. 98204128.7, claiming priority of Dec. 18,1997, U.S. Ser. No. 09/994,000, “Recording audio and electronic images,” and European Patent Application no. 98293451.4, claiming priority of Oct. 28, 1997, U.S. Ser. No. 09/959,041, “Methods and apparatus for visually identifying an area on a photograph or image where digital data is stored;” both incorporated herein by reference. Kodak's systems prefer non-visible ink when printing data other than that of the image itself.
While digital photographic images are readily printed and shared, the added informative data, such as contemporaneously captured audio data, is much more difficult and cumbersome to share. Talking photograph albums are known in the art, but require inserting each photograph of interest, taken at a prior time, into the album and then recording a message for each in a digital audio recording apparatus built into the album. These devices do not permit substantially simultaneous recording of the image data and the added informative data.
The art of ink-jet technology is relatively well developed. Commercial products such as computer printers, graphics plotters, copiers, and facsimile machines employ ink-jet technology for producing hard copy. The basics of this technology are disclosed, for example, in various articles in the Hewlett-Packard Journal, Vol. 36, No. 5 (May 1985), Vol. 39, No. 4 (August 1988), Vol. 39, No. 5 (October 1988), Vol. 43, No. 4 (August 1992), Vol. 43, No. 6 (December 1992) and Vol. 45, No. 1 (February 1994) editions. Ink-jet devices are also described by W. J. Lloyd and H. T. Taub in Output Hardcopy [sic] Devices, chapter 13 (Ed. R. C. Durbeck and S. Sherr, Academic Press, San Diego, 1988). Scanning printhead ink-jet printing apparatus are commercially available. The scanning carriage may carry other sensors used for monitoring various parameters and characteristics related to ink-jet printing functions. For example, Steven Walker, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,298, issued Mar. 14, 2000, shows a “Monochromatic Optical Sensing System For Inkjet Printing” (referred to hereinafter as “Walker '298”), assigned to the common assignee hereof and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, including all related continuation, continuation-in-part, and divisional applications.
There is a need for systems and methods for informative data packing, data alignment, data tracking, and data retrieval.